Sun-Light Destiny
by JOSEPH JOESTAR
Summary: Takai is fired from his job however this proves to be fortunate when Kou sees him for the Man he really is. Contains Mature Themes but nothing explicit. r


_**Sun-Light Destiny: a **Takai** Fic**_

**Chapter 1**

Kou fired Takai one day. He just kicked the old man out on his ass for being a "fucking disgrace". Takai didn't have anywhere to go. He'd been sleeping in his office this whole time. All he left behind were traces of questionable fluids on his boss' desk.

Takai wandered the streets as a sad hobo. He pondered why Kou would choose to live under a bridge when he was rich. Takai didn't want to feel badly towards his boss, even though he had just fired him, but the seeds had been planted. He thought back to his paychecks. Kou had paid him in gum. He actually hadn't technically been employed at all in the eyes of the government.

Even so, Takai had gotten by. He would eat scraps left by the real employees and drink Kou's leftover coffee. Many a night was spent sleeping under his desk and bathing in the sink of the men's bathroom.

Takai smiled as he thought about the Old Times. The Good Times. He missed his boss...he wondered how Kou was getting along without him. Surely his business was in shambles. He couldn't remember exactly what it was that Kou's company did though.

A few nights passed sleeping outside. This is how the manliest of men live, thought Takai as he dug through the dumpster behind McDonalds. He ate a half rotten hamburger and felt the surge of pride that any hunter feels when he has caught his prey. He slept in the local park for a while, until the police chased him out. He thought of all the places in the big city that he could sleep and realized that he had been kicked out of all of them. One more place sprang to mind. The Arakawa river...Kou lived there, sure, but he didn't own it. Even so, Kou wouldn't be happy to see him and he had probably told the other residents terrible lies about him. It might not be worth it to live there. But wait...Takai had a plan. A very smooth plan...he just needed some Krazy Glue to make it all come together.

Thus Takai made his way down to the river one fine morning. He ran his hand through his thick and luscious new head of curly hair. It was all natural, better than the Bosley treatment, and all he had needed to do was dig some glue out of a dumpster and adhere all of his pubic hair to his scalp! That and a pair of sunglasses made his disguise complete. Who knows...maybe when Kou saw this new man he would fall in love. Takai hoped so.

He walked down the majestic banks of the Arakawa river and made it to the church where everyone was gathered. They looked at him with puzzlement. Even Kou didn't seem to recognize him. The Mayor spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Takai smirked, knowing his plan was falling perfectly into place. Soon he would be a permanent resident under the bridge. No more dumpster diving for him. All he needed to do was introduce himself...

"I am...Dakai..."

**Chapter 2**

Takai's words echoed in the air. The Mayor spoke up.

"Well Dakai, I can already tell you'll be a great addition to our village. I already have a new name picked out for you: Iakad. It's Dakai spelled backwards."

"Why thank you sir...Iakad...I like it. A fitting name for a man like me...I understand the hidden meaning within." Takai nodded 'wisely'.

The Village Chief returned his nod and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Iakad...I can tell already that you are just what this village needs."

The two shook hands. The other villagers looked on in confusion. Kou squinted his eyes and spoke up...

"You know, Iakad, you remind me of someone...have we met?"

"Of course not! I have just moved here from America." Takai's throat suddenly felt dry...was his plan going to come crashing down after all?

"I just can't shake the feeling that we've met. Hold on a second, I think I know who you remind me of!"

'Well shit', thought Takai, 'here it comes...'

"Johnny Depp! The actor!"

Hoshi perked up at the mention of a celebrity. "Yeah, I can totally see it! Especially in the lower left section of the face...here" He poked Takai right in his fucking eye. "I've met Johnny before, we're old pals! You sure you're not his long lost twin or something?"

"Yeah...I get that a lot."

The Village Chief smiled and slapped Takai on the back. Really hard.

"Well then Mr. Depp! Let's get you a place to sleep!"

That night Takai and Kou consummated their relationship...camera pans to Takai laying in bed with Kou sleeping beside him...slow zoom in on Takai's face and then on his left eyeball...the screen is black. Stars fade in, it's a night sky scene. Camera pans down slowly to reveal a park in winter time. Zoom in on a bench. There is a figure laying there...not moving...not breathing...it is Takai. He is dead. A figure fades in next to the body. It's Takai...

"What a wonderful dream..." he whispers. "Truly it was...A Sun-Light Destiny..."

I got to live that dream life for only a day...My Reward from God. Good things do happen. Kou...

Takai fades into the night...his spirit goes directly to hell where he suffers for all eternity. The End

**Bonus Poem.**

_Sister, Sister_

_Where am I?_

_God Leads The Light_

_Which I Shall follow_

_Nobody Allows_

_This forbidden love_

_So I shall Cry_

_Upon My Bed_

_Singing_

_Sister, Sister_

_By:_

_Kou_


End file.
